


Just a Passing Thought

by airham



Series: All thoughts, short sentences (but with extra feeling) [1]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No confessions, episode 6 spoilers technically, it's just Reki and his thoughts really, just reflection/introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airham/pseuds/airham
Summary: My take on some of the things that might be happening in Reki's head before he could have possibly faceplanted (again) and it just so happens that he's thinking about Langa.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: All thoughts, short sentences (but with extra feeling) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175315
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Just a Passing Thought

Realization really does hit like a shitton of bricks. 

However, Reki is unfamiliar with how a ton of bricks feels. Instead, he’d probably say something along the lines of “a sudden realization hits you like hard asphalt on a nasty turn” and that’s mostly because he’s about to faceplant straight into the ground. It’s not even like he has something that could break his fall right now seeing as his arm wasn’t fully healed from his beef with Adam. 

He’s a moron. Honest. But Reki couldn’t help himself against Adam. With Langa on the line, all he could see was the blue of his hair, since it almost always shielded his eyes with its messy length. Langa really should cut that fringe of his. Langa’s hair is a sorta cornflower shade of blue and it’s quite fascinating how saturated the color could be when contrasting his brilliantly blue eyes that shine like sun rays reflecting off the surface of the ocean. That’s beside the entire point. Langa is stupid and frustrating and reckless even though he promised him that he wouldn’t be. Yet, Reki likes him nonetheless. Sometimes, in the right light and moment with enough adrenaline, he’d almost stake his skating on the fact that he’s probably in love with Langa. 

Back to the whole faceplanting business. Reki would definitely be laying flat on his face in this exact moment if it were not for the muscular, very pale arm wrapped around his waist or maybe his fall was paused due to the hand grasping his own. Well, it was more like gripping or pinching since Langa had chosen to grab the center of his palm, but regardless, there were several points of contact and he could not be more overjoyed to have Langa touching him. 

The amount of relief that surges through his body whenever he touches the other boy or vice versa should be almost palpable to Langa, but the boy is oblivious as ever. Drifting back and forth between wanting to inhale everything in sight or finding the next best spot to take a breather and shut his eyes. Reki knew he shouldn’t have been thinking so much for someone who was about to get his shit wrecked, especially when they were still moving very quickly to avoid the masked mud freak, but where had Langa even learned such an intimate position? They were at such an angle that if he lifted his head slightly, then their lips might brush. Did he learn it from Adam? Did they get that close? The next time he sees that red-eye creep, he’ll be sure to get a good jab in. No one should get to touch Langa while he’s skating, at least not without his okay. No one should ever really be close enough to Langa that they could look intimate -- no one besides Reki at least. 

Whatever. Maybe if he slows down his thought then he can move further into Langa’s space. To test the waters. It’s not like he wanted to really  _ kiss  _ Langa, but rather he was curious if Langa wanted to kiss him. Their relationship often, at least in his own head, borderlines intimacy and affection between friends. Well, only if it was normal for friends to cling to one another. To be able to speak with only their eyes or with slight movements. If lots of friends let their hands linger after a high-five just to feel the heat and warmth that radiates from the other person’s palm. 

Oh, well. He supposes now isn’t the best time to daydream about such things and so to pull himself out of his thoughts. Reki decides it best to respond to Langa who had just asked, “You okay?” 

To which he will gladly lean in closer, drawn in by those dazzling eyes bright in the moonlight, and say, “You saved me, Langa!” 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Renga fic! I hope it's enjoyable at the very least, but I'd love to hear comments and feedback! I really just needed to type something up from this episode because it was just all so much for my brain. 
> 
> My [twitter.](https://twitter.com/aircoham)


End file.
